This is a continuing application for increasing the efficiency and scope of our participation in combined modality treatment of neoplastic disease as members of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The development of surgical adjuvant protocols employing radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunologic monitoring has greatly increased our contributions to ECOG programs. Surgical adjuvant protocols for colon, rectum, head and neck carcinomas and sarcomas have been developed. Stage I and II malignant lymphoma protocols now require surgical staging and radiotherapy. There has also been a significant increase in patient accrual especially for the gastro-intestinal protocols and the advanced head and neck carcinoma studies. During the past year, Roswell Park has contributed over 150 patients to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group studies. We are among the largest contributors to group Gastro-intestinal protocols. Our projected accrual will be increased to at least 220 patients in the coming year. Participation by RPMI staff in all aspects of ECOG activities has contributed to our effective functioning as group members. We have been active in all aspects of protocol development, committee functions and in policy making areas. Significant contributions by Dr. E.D. Holyoke to the new cancer control aspects of ECOG has been recognized.